PETRUS
by Dianzu
Summary: Tidak ada yang tahu tindakannya bisa disebut baik atau buruk. [oneshot; jaeyong / nct]


_**Disclaimer:**_ _seluruh tokoh milik keluarga dan agensi. Tidak mengambil keuntungan apa pun dalam fanfiksi ini. Dibuat hanya untuk senang-senang_

 ** _Main pair:_** _Jaehyun/Taeyong_

 _Selamat membaca..._

 _._

* * *

 **PETRUS**

* * *

.

Kunang-kunang mulai menampakkan wujud, di sepijar langit jelata.

Gelap, hitam, dan sunyi. Hanya bunyi jangkrik yang setia menggema menemani keheningan malam. Kunang-kunang berpencar mencari celah—menyinari rumput hijau yang tak terlihat ketika malam tiba (atau mungkin saja, barangkali para kunang-kunang pun merasa butuh objek untuk disinari). Sinar bulan kini mendominasi dunia; hanya satu, semua tertuju padanya ketika kegelapan datang menghampiri. Kini, sang rembulan sedang menjadi raja—sinarnya memantul ke berbagai arah. Salah satunya masuk ke dalam sebuah rumah di pedesaan. Masih nampak masih apik untuk beberapa tahun lamanya. Temperatur suhu begitu dingin ketika menerpa pori-pori kulit yang telanjang. Memaksa masuk hingga membuat menggigil. Taeyong semakin mengeratkan mantel yang ia kenakan. Hari ini ia akan menginap di Busan untuk beberapa hari ke depan. Di sini adalah kampung halaman sang ayah.

Rumah kayu pun tidak banyak berubah—ya, ada beberapa yang dibongkar oleh ayahnya; dikarenakan kayu yang dulu sudah reyot dimakan rayap. Rumah ini adalah peninggalan kakek dan neneknya. Taeyong menaruh koper di dalam kamar. Nyaman, bau kayu jati begitu terasa hingga menusuk hidung. Menyenangkan, tidak adanya hiruk-piruk kota yang menyesakkan (yang biasa ia lihat di Seoul). Di tempat ini, Taeyong akan memanjakan otaknya; membuang masalah skripsinya yang ada di kota, lalu mulai bersenang-senang. Bibirnya melengkung ke atas, otaknya sudah merangkai beberapa kegiatan yang akan ia lakukan untuk seminggu ke depan.

Kakinya kembali melangkah turun ke bawah, ibunya memanggil untuk makan malam.

"Dulu, ayah sering bermain lumpur dengan teman-teman di dekat sungai."

Sang ayah terus-menerus bercerita tentang masa kanak-kanak yang menyenangkan. Sesekali Taeyong mengomentari kelakuan di masa lalu ayahnya. Tawa mereka melebur menjadi satu—membuat rumah kayu terdengar sedikit berisik.

"Oh iya, ayah ingin menceritakan kepada kalian tentang Petrus."

Taeyong menatap ke arah sang ayah sembari mengunyah makanan yang sedang dicerna di dalam mulut, "Petrus?"

"Ya, Petrus. Dulu, ketika ayah masih remaja—ya, mungkin sekitar umur delapan belas tahun. Di kawasan ini terkenal dengan Petrus."

"Petrus itu apa?"

Ayah menghentikan kegiatan makannya, Menaruh sendok dan garpu di sisi piring. Wajahnya mendadak serius, "Petrus itu... seorang pembunuh."

"Apa dia teman ayah?"

"Tidak. Tidak ada yang tahu siapa itu Petrus. Entah orang asing atau bukan, yang kami tahu—dia pembunuh."

Suasana mendadak menjadi hening. Taeyong serta sang adik sibuk memperhatikan cerita sang ayah. Di luar, mungkin para jangkrik juga sedang mendengarkan kisah yang—bisa dikatakan sangat melegenda di daerah kampung halaman mereka.

"Tapi... Petrus itu tidak bisa dikatakan orang jahat juga. Ya, karena dia hanya membunuh orang-orang jahat; macam rampok, preman-preman pemeras uang orang lain, pemerkosa, dan lain-lain. Bisa dibilang, ketika zaman ayah remaja, Petrus bisa dikatakan sebagai pahlawan."

"Tapi tetap saja, dia membunuh seseorang. Dia bukan orang baik." Taeyong menyahut. Memberi komentar pada cerita sang ayah.

"Ya, tidak ada yang tahu dia orang baik atau bukan. Tidak ada yang tahu."

Setelah ayahnya bercerita, suasana rumah kayu yang (sebelumnya hangat), kini berubah menjadi agak dingin. Penasaran dengan sosok Petrus yang digadang-gadang sebagai penyelamat para kaum lemah. Namun, bisa dikatakan pula dia orang yang tidak berperikemanusiaan karena sudah menghilangkan nyawa seseorang (entah itu orang jahat maupun tidak, yang namanya membunuh bukankah itu termasuk tindak kriminal?). Tidak ada yang tahu kebenarannya. Bahkan, tidak ada sesiapa pun yang tahu di mana keberadaan Petrus saat ini. Apakah masih tetap hidup, ataukah sudah mampus? Benar-benar masih menjadi sebuah misteri yang tidak mudah untuk dipecahkan.

.

* * *

.

Malam kedua di Busan, Taeyong terpaksa pulang larut malam.

Sebenarnya, Taeyong ingin pulang sore hari bersama keluarganya (mereka habis berkunjung ke rumah paman dan bibi). Tapi, karena Taeyong ingin berlama-lama di rumah sang paman, alhasil dia harus pulang larut. Ya, memang salahnya. Malam kian semakin gelap, dan Taeyong tidak memegang ongkos sama sekali (ia lupa meminta uang pada ayahnya tadi). Taeyong berpikir sejenak; jika dia pulang lewat jalan besar, itu akan memakan waktu yang sungguh lama (sekarang saja sudah pukul tengah malam). Jika dirinya melewati jalan pintas, mungkin—ia bisa sampai ke rumah lebih cepat.

Namun masalahnya, melewati jalan pintas sama saja mencari mati.

Karena, di sana terdapat kuburan (bukan, bukan berarti Taeyong setakut itu pada kuburan). Masalahnya, daerah itu sangatlah sepi, sangat rawan kejahatan. Taeyong masih ingin hidup. Dia belum menyelesaikan skripsinya. Taeyong tidak ingin mati muda. Tapi, daripada kakinya lelah, ia memilih untuk melewati jalan pintas sekarang. Sebenarnya, jika dilewati ketika siang hari, itu tidak masalah (karena suasananya begitu cerah, tidak ada yang berani berbuat kejahatan). Jika malam? Ya, mungkin Taeyong harus berdoa dalam hati agar sampai tujuan dengan selamat.

Dingin dan gelap, kini menjadi satu dirasakan, Taeyong mengeratkan mantel cokelat yang ia pakai. Wajahnya ditenggelamkan ke dalam syal merah yang ia gunakan. Banyak pohon-pohon yang menjulang tinggi, Suara jangkrik menggema di indra pendengaran. Hatinya merasa sedikit was-was tatkala daun-daun di atas tanah berbunyi seperti diinjak sesuatu. Suara serigala mengaum indah di bawah pijaran rembulan biru.

"Siapa di sana?" Taeyong menengok ke arah belakang. Ia merasa seperti diikuti seseorang. Apakah dia seorang pencopet? Apa dia akan dibunuh di tengah hutan?

Taeyong kembali melangkahkan kaki. Daun kering kembali terinjak. Dirinya masih waspada terhadap sekitar.

"Hei." seseorang menepuk pundak Taeyong.

Pria manis itu menoleh, seburat cahaya membantunya melihat pria yang menepuk pundaknya tadi, "Kenapa malam-malam begini jalan sendiri?"

Syukurlah, ternyata ada orang di sekitar hutan belantara ini. Taeyong mengembuskan napas, "Hah, kupikir tadi siapa. Kamu sendiri kenapa ada di sini?"

"Aku pulang terlalu larut dari rumah teman. Mangkanya aku ada di sini, kalau kamu?"

"Sama. Pulang terlalu larut dari rumah paman dan bibi."

Mereka kembali diam. Sama-sama melangkah menginjak daun kering yang berada di hutan.

"Namaku Jaehyun. Jung Jaehyun. Kalau kamu?"

"Taeyong. Lee Taeyong."

Taeyong sedikit menoleh menatap pria yang berada di sebelahnya. Wajahnya tampan, memiliki lesung pipi, lebih tinggi darinya. Ya, ya, boleh diakui dia memang tampan.

"Pria manis sepertimu seharusnya tidak berjalan sendiri di tengah malam begini. Terlalu membahayakan." ucap Jaehyun. Lantas, Taeyong kembali menatap pria yang berucap tadi, "Maksudmu?"

Jaehyun berhenti melangkah, ditatapnya dalam mata indah Taeyong yang berbinar di malam hari. Indah, sangat indah ciptaan Tuhan yang satu itu.

Tak lama, karena secara tiba-tiba, sebuah darah terciprat ke muka Taeyong.

Kening Jaehyun berlubang. Ia jatuh ke tanah.

"J—JAEHYUN! S—SIAPA DI SANA?! SIAPA YANG MENEMBAK?!"

Taeyong ketakutan. Kakinya benar-benar bergetar sekarang. Ingin menangis rasanya. Takut dirinya menjadi korban selanjutnya.

Sang penembak mulai mendekat. Pakaiannya hitam. Memegang senjata _snipper._ Taeyong benar-benar ketakutan, "S—siapa kamu?! Mau apa kamu?!"

Pilihan pulang melewati jalan pintas di malam hari, memanglah pilihan yang salah.

Karena kini, Petrus berada di hadapannya.

"Dia pria yang tidak baik. Dia berniat untuk memperkosamu tadi."

Taeyong meneguk ludah kasar. Ditatapnya lagi tubuh Jaehyun yang terbujur kaku di atas tanah.

"S—siapa sebenarnya kamu, Petrus?!"

Orang yang dipanggil Petrus hanya terkikik pelan. Membuka penutup kepala yang menjadi perlindungannya.

Taeyong melotot tidak percaya.

"AYAH?!"

.

* * *

.

 **selesai**

Tangerang, 28 Juni 2018 - 09:09 AM

a/n: tentang petrus—sebenarnya ayah saya yang menceritakan. katanya, dulu ketika ia masih kanak-kanak, sering sekali preman-preman maupun orang jahat mati di depan rumahnya (bahkan di setiap jalanan, banyak mayat berserakan). setiap malam, selalu terdengar bunyi tembakan yang membuat takut semua orang. tapi, memang petrus ini hanya membunuh orang-orang jahat saja (bisa dibilang; melindungi para kaum lemah, dan membasmi kejahatan—seperti light yagami di anime death note). ya, saya sendiri tidak tahu siapa itu petrus, bagaimana asal-usulnya, tidak tahu apakah tindakannya bisa dikatakan baik atau buruk.


End file.
